Although the ketogenic diet has been used for more than 70 years, it is rarely used outside of centers with extensive experience in its use & extensive dietary experience & support. Much still needs to be learned about its efficacy for controlling different seizure types, its effects on EEG's & pharmacological treatment, its long term effects & its mechanism of action. Traditionally the ketogenic diet has been used in young children, between the ages of 2 & 6 years, with myoclonic, atonic, & tonic clonic seizures. Although some studies have indicated that the diet is not as effective in partial or absence seizures, the data to support these studies has not been substantiated. The purpose of this study is to assess if the classic ketogenic diet is efficacious in reducing seizure frequency, decreasing medication toxicity & improving quality of life in children with intractable seizures.